Blue Raspberry Flavor
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: PRiS - Some of the Space Rangers start to assume stuff which are not really true to begin with.


**Title:** Blue Raspberry Flavor

**Author: **LiLAqUaMaRiE

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them; all characters mentioned in this fan fiction are the legal property of Saban Entertainment.

**Character(s):** All of the Space Rangers except for Karone. 

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Category: General/Humor**

**Summary: **Some of the Rangers start to assume stuff which are not really true to begin with.

**Note:** For reference to the candy mention within this story, please visit Wallgreens.com and type in 'Candy Juice Baby Bottle Pop' the first choice that pops up is the one. To find more information on it as well to see how it looks like.

**Completed On: **Monday, October 06, 2003

_'I wonder where Cassie is.....'_ Ashley wondered to herself as she headed toward the bridge on the Megaship. She had just woken up a little while ago, and after refreshing herself she looked fro her best friend. But couldn't find her anywhere, "Maybe she's on the bridge..." She had muttered to herself earlier that day.

Once arriving at the bridge she found TJ at the helm of his station. "Hey Teej!" She said cheerfully. 

Upon hearing his name called out, TJ Johnson turned around in his seat to find a smiling Ashley looking at him. "Hello Ashley." He replied giving her his winning smile. As he turned back in his seat he spoke to her, "I thought you were going to hang out with Cassie at the mall today? Or was it for tomorrow?" He asked softly.

He heard some soft groaning before he decided to turn back to her. "Everything alright?" He asked her gently his voice touched with concern for her.

Ashley nodded giving him a faint smile, "Yeah, I am. Don't worry Teej. I just got a bit annoyed, I can't seem to find Cassie anywhere and it's getting pretty late to go out anyway." She finished with a small sigh.

TJ gave her a sympathy smile, "Maybe she went ahead of you or something? Did you try getting through her with the communicator?" 

Another sigh left Ashley's lips, "Yeah, but I guess she either has it off or is ignoring it, 'cause I can't get through to her." 

Before TJ could respond, Zhane followed by Carlos entered the bridge. "Hey guys!" Carlos waved at them with a light smile. Zhane just gave them one of his charming grins.

As Carlos headed toward where TJ stood, Zhane went over to Ashley. "Hey Ashley, do you happen to see Andros today?"

Frowning in confusion she turns to him muttering, "Huh? No, why?"

Zhane smiled turned into a frown of his own. "I've been trying to locate him to come and join me and Carlos earlier for some drinks down at the 'Surf Spot' but I couldn't find him. He wouldn't answer his communicator."

"Did you try mentally to get to him?"

"Oh yeah, I knew I was forgetting something." He said jokingly. "Actually I did, but all I got from him was, _'Hey Zhane, why don't I see you guys later, I'm kind of in the middle of something, so sorry.' And then he cut off the connection, but before I did, I could have sworn he was embarrassed over something. What? I don't know. But he sure got my curiosity up a whole notch. So that's why I was hoping you knew what he was up too..."_

Narrowing her eyes a bit, Ashley thought for a second or so before turning around calling out, "D.E.C.A. is Andros aboard the ship?"

The ships computer replied back to her, "Yes, Ashley."

"Is he in his room?"

"Yes, Ashley." The computer replied once again.

Carlos shrugged, "He could be asleep." Carlos wondered out loud. "Maybe we should just let him rest."

D.E.C.A. spoke up once more. "Andros is not asleep. He is with company."

Ashley blinked in confusion as she turned to look at the others around her. "With company?"

Zhane nodded, "Yeah what she said?!"

TJ smirked at the other two softly. "Maybe it's Alpha?"

Everyone in the room just turned to look at him oddly. "Ok...so maybe its not. It was only a thought." 

Turning to look away from Teej for the moment Carlos spoke. "So who is Andros _"company"_ D.E.C.A.?"

The computer responded back automatically. "Cassie."

TJ had a small frown on his lips. "What is Cassie doing in Andros room?" He asked while glancing at Carlos. "Hey man, don't look at me. I don't know." Carlos said with a sigh knowing how brotherly protective TJ gets over Cassie like he is with Ashley.

Zhane curiosity has being rising by the second, "Well there's one way to find out." And with that he started to head out the bridge, TJ and Carlos glance at each other and shrugged at the same time before heading off to follow Zhane. Ashley who had been silent during most of the time, turned to follow them, though while her thoughts where somewhere else.

_'Cassie was in __Andros__ room? All this time?' She groans inwardly. __'I wonder what they are doing. Hell, I thought __Andros__ felt uncomfortable around "us" girls to even have one of us in his room, his "personal space".'_

As the four reached his and Andros room quarters Zhane was about to knock on the door when they heard a feminine squeal of laughter, which was followed with voices.

"Andros! Noo...it's not like that. Just push it in. See that part was easy. Now take it back out and try it again and this time don't ram it in to hard." A small silence was heard until the female voice was heard again, "Yeah, like that… Try to go slow......not to hard and to fast. Good job. You got it in."

Zhane lift his ear that was against the door to his and Andros room, the room they shared, to glance at the others in utter confusion. Carlos was about to say something when an excited male voice was heard inside from with the opposite of the room. "Wow, this is easy." Andros voice was heard saying.

Ashley eyes narrowed as she leaned in a bit more to listen better, _'Well doesn't he sound just peachy.'_ She growl inwardly.

Cassie sweet voice was heard once more, "Ok on to something else, let see if you remember what I told you." Another small silence till, "Wait it minute let me get comfortable, do you mind if I get on your bed? This chair is annoying me." 

TJ lifted his ear from the door from where he was crouching down under Carlos who was leaning against his back with his own ear to the door. In a whisper he mutters, "Bed? She getting on his bed?!"

"No I don't mind at all." Andros voice was heard clearly.

Cassie voice came after his after a few seconds of silence, "Ok, now that I'm ready Andros you can start with showing me what you learned. Remember start slow, lick and then suck."

Ashley who was standing next to Carlos growl a bit loud though only the four them could hear. "Lick and suck? What the hell are they doing?" She whispered to the others but more to herself.

Andros voice spoke up stopping any response Ashley could have gotten to her question. "So you mean I should lick it now?"

A soft chuckle was heard. "Yes Andros. Look why don't you just sit on the bed, while I show you again how it's done."

Carlos looks across from him to where Zhane stood across from the other three rangers. They were all leaning against the door to hear what was going on inside the room, Carlos had looked up to catch Zhane say quietly, "She's teaching him how to lick? What the hell is wrong with this picture?!" 

"You don't have too Cassie, I don't think I'll ever get this right.

"It's not hard Andros, don't' worry." An amused female voice spoke up. "You know I'm always here for you to give you some help when ya need it."

"Thank you Cassie. That's means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." was the cheerful reply. "Now I suggest you get comfy on your bed before you fall of it, or do you prefer to watch as you stand?"

"Naw, I'll think I stay sitting." was the male response given in reply to Cassie question.

On the opposite side of the room, on the outside the others just glance at each other in confusion once more, "Ok, so just watch me. First step is licking. Lick it up and down, side ways where you want to lick it. The point is to lick it, I suggest to do the licking slowly, to enjoy it. Like this." Ashley eyes widen as well as her eyebrow, if they rose any higher they would look as if they were going to go over her head.

A sound of _'Mmmm....'_ was heard from within Andros/Zhane's room. "See it has a nice taste to it. You'll enjoy it." Cassies voice was heard saying, with Andros replying a "If you say so."

"Well I'm not enjoying this…" TJ muttered to others as they kept on hearing from outside the room. "I second that notion." Carlos agreed with him.

"Then the second and most important step is to suck." Cassie's voices spoke up again, Ashley wanted to just scream in frustration, "Can this get any more worse?" She muttered to herself. Cassie voices continue to speak though, "Once you have done the licking for a bit, start sucking on it. Suck all you want, doesn't matter how much. The point is to suck the juices. Like this..."

Another _'Mmmm…'_ was heard.

Carlos and TJ just groan in one unison after hearing that.

"You sound like you're enjoying yourself." Andros amused voice was hearable. And a soft giggle came after that, "Well I told you this was good. Now you try it." A small silence crept into the air for a small while before, "Show Miss Chan, what a good little boy you been and show me what you've learn today's lesson?!"

"Good little boy?!" Zhane almost choked out quietly in shock.

A male laughter was heard. "Alright _Miss Chan....first you lick...Mmm...Hey you're right this isn't so bad." Again a feminine laughter was heard. "When am I wrong?" Cassie's giggles could be heard after that. "Now what's the second step __my favorite little student?" Another giggle was heard._

A male chuckle came as a response. "Um…sucking?!" which was responded with a "And you do that?" 

Laughter broke out after that, "You're enjoying having the role of teacher don't you?!" Andros amused voice was heard.

"Oh well what if I am...you like having me as your teacher anyway. Now shut up and suck, don't make me get out the paddle." Cassie amused response was heard with some laughter.

Another laughter was heard a male one though, "Oh paddle? Should I be expecting a spanking?"

A giggle was heard, "Well if you don't suck so we can end today's lesson, you will be."

"Alright, alright, and you say I'm not a patient one." 

Silence was heard for a few seconds before, "Hey this sucking isn't so bad, the juices here are actually good..."

"See, told you now what do you say...."

"Can I get some more?"

Suddenly the door to Andros room swooshed open and four Space Rangers tumbled in. "What in earth are you two...." Seeing both Red and Pink Space Ranger sitting in bed smiling, still clad in there uniform with some sort of thing in there hands TJ slowly start to stop what he was about to say, "...doing?" with much confusion.

Cassie blinked at him, "Well hello to you too Teej. What does it look like we are doing?"

Zhane frowned, "Why aren't you two naked or something?!" He said bluntly confused at what was taking place. His comment though made both Andros and Cassie to blush a deep shade of red. 

Andros started to stutter, "What...what in...What are you talking about Zhane?" Andros asked his best friend in confusion.

Carlos spoke up slowly, "Um....we heard some stuff....and well we....um...well we assumed..." he broke away from his line of thinking."It seems we were mistaken."

Cassie titled her head to the side, "What are you-" then realization hit her, "Oh! You thought...Me and him..." Points to Andros... "That we..." She started to chuckled softly, and then started to howl in laughter. "Oh...oh this is....this is too funny..."

Zhane was still frowning in confusion and looked toward Andros to explain.

Ashley glared at Cassie, "This isn't funny."

Cassie tried to stop laughing but tears were coming down her eyes, "Yes ...yes it is...you guys...and we....and oh god...it is."

Andros looked at her in complete confusion himself. "I still don't understand what going on."

Cassie bit her lip for a second or so trying to compose herself before giving Andros a small wink which in-avertedly made him blush. "I'll explain later."

TJ who was quiet for a while looked at Cassie, "So what were you two doing then?!"

"Yeah, what he said." Ashley spoke up standing next to TJ as she crossed her arms across her chest. Zhane stood next to her, "Yeah, what she said he said."

Carlos blinked and looked at Zhane, "Huh?!"

Zhane just shrugged, "Anyway, aren't you going to answer?" looking directly at Andros.

Andros still not understanding fully what was going on just answered truthfully, "Cassie was just teaching me how to eat this...." He lifted a bottle in his hand. It was a small clear bottle with a blue top in the shape of a small baby bottle. Andros glance at Cassie, what was this called again?" He asked her. 

Cassie just giggled for a minute before responding. "Its called 'Candy Juice - Baby Bottle Pop'." she grinned, "…its a new earth candy and I had gone out earlier and bought some and was eating one earlier on the bridge when Andros found me this morning and he asked me what was I doing." She broke into a small smile amused at remembering Andros look of confusion that he had on his face. "And seeing that he still didn't understand what I tried to explain, I knew I had to demonstrate it to him, but since I left the bag that had more of these in my room, I told him to come with me to get it." She stop to take a breath, "But then I remember you were sleeping Ashley, and I didn't want to disturb and so I asked Andros if I could meet him in his room and I crept into our room," she said that last part as she glanced at Ashley "…and grab my bag of candy." She lifted the plastic black bag as she spoke. "And head here and I guess time flew by so fast and here you guys are...and well that's it."

Ashley bit her lip nervously, "So what we heard...it wasn't what we thought we-"

Cassie cut her off, "No Ashley, it isn't."

Carlos started laughing and TJ just shook his head. "Cassie you are going to drive me insane one of these days with these little things." Cassie just gave him a small smile.

Zhane just stared at them silently. "I still don't get it." Everyone but Andros rolled there eyes at him and Cassie just sighed. "I'll explain it later to you too." Zhane blinked but then nodded and as Cassie stood she turned to the others, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading to my room." As she was heading out through the door, she heard Carlos ask Andros, why was his lips blue?!

She snickered to herself as she started to enter her own quarters which she shared with Ashley. Then she started to laugh hard as she heard a "CASSIE!" loud and clear.

She opened the plastic black bag she held in her hands, and lifted another small baby bottle candy with the blue top. "I knew Blue Raspberry flavored would look good on him." She snickered once more.

The End.


End file.
